Immortality is a curse
by Drizzy Dropp
Summary: After the war with the Giants HoO . Since everything's finally at peace Percy Jackson thinks it's time to finally propose to Annabeth Chase, he asks permission from Athen, only to be rejected. He disobeys her and soon is cursed. plz read...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I came up with the idea of this fanfic a few days ago. It's basically taken place after the war with the Giants (HoO). Since everything's finally at peace Percy Jackson thinks it's time to finally propose to Annabeth Chase, he asks permission from Athen, only to be rejected. But that doesn't stop Percy. He cant just end the relationship right away can he? So he disobeys Athena and proposes, only to be cursed by the Goddess of wisdom for eternity…READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS….**

**Disclaimer: Remember I don't own the PJO or HoO, keep that in mind.**

**Immortality is a curse**

Chapter 1:_ She's finally at peace_

**PERCY**

As I stood there tears slowly dripping down from my face, I was a broken man. I was staring down at her grave, Annabeth Chase, The love of my life. I knew this day would finally come. The day she would have to leave me. The day that would change my life forever. They say a life of a hero is never easy. I agree, even after I saved the world twice, still in the end I could never find peace. Looking down at her grave only brought me back memories of the day all this had to happen.

*_Flashbacks*(70 years ago)_

Gaea has finally been defeated, the seven demigods had succeeded on their quest on stopping the giants from destroying the core of Olympus that was in Greece itself. Although one demigod never made out of the war alive. Frank Zaghn gave up his life to save us, his life stick was burned in the process, we all felt so sorry for Hazel. Her boyfriend was no more. Although soon when the war was over Hazel and Leo got together after realizing that Leo was really Sammy, Hazel's lost boyfriend. They both went to live in Camp Jupiter were they soon got married. Jason too went back to Camp Jupiter and married Reyna, though he felt really sorry for Piper, he had to let her go. Piper found a new life in the mortal world where she fell in love and got married. It was now only me Perseus Jackson who was left to finally be with the love of my life Annabeth Chase.

I was afraid to go and propose to her. To tell her that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I was afraid not because fearing that I would be rejected, but because of her mother Athena. Am pretty sure she'll rip me apart if she finds out that I married her favorite daughter, she really hated me, she told me to stay away from her daughter, but that was not possible I loved Annebeth too much to much to just let her go. Even though it sounds stupid but that's why I was going to have to ask Athena if I could marry her daughter, maybe now she thought I was more worthy of marrying her daughter because I was the hero against two wars, defeating the Titans and defeating the Giants. Maybe just maybe she would agree for me to marry her daughter.

So I was in the elevator on my way to Olympus thinking of how am going to ask for her permission. She has to say yes, she just has to. Without Wise Girl my life is useless. Soon the elevator stop, it was time to meet my doom. I walked in Olympus admiring the great work my Girlfriend had done with the place. Soon I was in the throne room, there I found the gods in a good mood and discussing about their own stuff. They looked in a better mood than they always are, maybe because the war was over and there was nothing to worry about anymore.

"Um excuse me" I said drawing there attention towards me.

"Perseus, to what do we owe the pleasure of having you here?" asked Zeus

"Uh sorry lord Zeus if am interrupting anything, but I just wanted to have a word with Lady Athena in private?" I asked, and turned to Athena who was glaring at me.

"Very well" He said, then turned towards Athena. "Athena our young hero wishes to speak with you in private is that okay with you?" He asked Athena. Athena turned to me again with a glaring look, then looked back to his father.

"Yes, I will speak with him private" She replied.

"Very well" said Zeus nodding to Athena to teleport me to a private place.

Soon I was teleported to a place close to an ocean were it was peaceful and quiet, I turned to my right to see angry grey I glaring at me. "What do you want to ask me Perseus?, this surely must be good because I don't have any time to waste with a sea scum." She said furiously

Now was the time to ask her, it's now or never. "Lady Athena am sorry to bother you and am pretty sure won't approve of this, but after the war I have felt myself grown more closer to your daughter, and I-" I hesitated before finishing the sentence.

"Perseus I don't have time to waste with you" she said Impatiently.

"I-I wish to marry your daughter" I said. It was quiet for a few seconds until she started to laugh."Hhahaha" She continued to laugh

"What's so funny" I asked confused

"Perseus you really think I would let my enemies son marry my favorite daughter?" She asked. "That would never happen even if though you have defeated Gaea, I would never approve of that." She said. _Athena can be so hurtles. _I thought. That's why Dad hates her. But that doesn't matter I will still love Annabeth.

"Athena please, I know you don't get along with my father. But me and Annabeth love each other. I am pretty sure if she knows you never let me marry her she would hate you Darley" I said getting more angry.

"Perseus Jackson, I know what is good for my daughter and I will do to her what I think is right, so you might as well just forget about her. And am warning you if you disobey me and propose to my daughter, you would wish you were never born boy." She said. And just like that she disappeared. Soon I was teleported back to Camp Half-blood.

Anger was boiling inside me. Who does she think she is, it's not her decision, it's her daughters. Besides Poseidon told me if Athena even lays a finger on my she will regret. That's why I wasn't really afraid of her, and still didn't change my mind. Am still going to ask Annabeth Chase to be my wife.

Later on during the evening I was laying on the sand enjoying the see breeze, and looking at the beautiful sunset. Annabeth was at my side her too was enjoy it, until I started the talk.

"Hey Wise Girl" I said while turning to face her

"Yes" She replied turing to face me. I stared into her beautiful grey eyes, no matter what happens I would never leave Annabeth.

"I love you" I told her, we move closer until our lips met. I felt like I was floating. Almost every day Annabeth and I always come here to the beach to enjoy the sunset and kiss. But today I was going to propose to her no matter what.

Soon we pulled I away. "I love you too Seaweed Bran" she said.

"Um Annabeth can I ask you something?" I said

"Anything for you Seaweed Brain." She said smiling.

"Um after four years ago when the war was over, we became closer and closer to each other, And I've been thinking that we should be more closer to each, that's why-" I stopped. Then I stood up offered her my hand so she could stand up. Then I went on my knees leaving her standing. And pulled out a little box from my pocket. Then opened it. "That's why am asking you now Annabeth Chase. Would you marry me?" That's right I just popped the question, I could see the look in her face. She put her hands on her lips and whispered.

"O my gush Percy I-I-I-"

"Well?" I asked smiling

She jumped on me and I caught her. Then she looked at me with her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Yes Percy I will marry." She said the hugged me tight like she's never hugged me before. Soon she dropped and got back to her feet. I took her hand and slowly placed a ring around her finger, she examined it and looked at the words that were written on it she read it out loud enough for me to here.

"_Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl 4 ever" _She read, then looked up at me tears were now on her face again.

"Percy that's soo sweet" She said then hugged me again.

"Thanks" I said then hugged her back. This was the best moment of life.

Only to be interrupted by Athena.

"Perseus Jackson, I thought I told to stay away from my daughter, now you shall face my wrath" She said furiously. Anabeth walked in front of me to protect me.

"Mom stay out of this I love Percy why don't just let me be with him. The war is over, and I want to finally leave my life with the man I love." Annabeth was shouting at her mother.

"Listen Annabeth am only doing this for you, it's only a matter of time before he will betray you and leave you alone. He is no better from his selfish father." She yelled. I walked in front of Annnabeth.

"You will not talk about my father like this Athena, it's not your choice to choose what your daughter wants, that's her own choice so just leave us alone." I shouted back at her.

This time she didn't yell back, instead she raised her hand, then she started to shine in a bright color of gold. I had to cover my eyes , then I heard her say something that changed my life forever.

"Perseus Jackson I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Now I am going to curse you with Immortality, you will live forever in earth, but only to watch you loved ones die, for you will never age for the rest of your life" said Athena

"Noooooooooo" Annabeth screamed. But it was already too late.

..._End of Flashback_…

Yep that was what happened, I was cursed by the immortality curse. I watched annabeth for seventy years age as I stayed 20 for the rest of my life, we never got married after that. After the day Athena had cursed me I couldn't marry annabeth knowing that once she will be old while I was just 20, it heart so bad. I told her once to find another person and move on with life. But she refused. She wanted to be with. And so I stayed by her side till the day she died. That's why am standing here looking at here grave. Bringing back the memories, the days when we were teenagers, I would do anything to get back those days. Anything. I looked at the grave, it said from 1996-2083. Annbeth Chase. I looked at the ring that I had given it to her, I decided I should hold on to it.

There was Nothing left for me in this cruel world. I could have killed myself too, but that's imposible cause the curse doesn't allow me to die. The only friend I was left with was Thalia. She attended the funeral, my Dad, Chiron and some other gods even including Athena. Though I felt like riping her apart, but it was useless she was a goddess. And she can't be killed. All of my other friends died too, they all got old. Why did life have to be so hard?

_Years Later_

Since the day my wise girl died, I promised myself not to fall in love with another person, or get friends in my life. Since one day I will just have to watch them die in the end. So I decided to stay at camp Half-blood for the rest of my life helping Chiron with stuff and training as hard as I can. You might ask training for what, but I don't now. Whenever I trained it just helped reduce my anger. My heart was riped apart I could feel it, I knew wasn't the same Percy as I was before.

Chapter 2 Elysium

**ANNABETH**

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**So what did you think? Review and tell me please….O and by the way the next chapter will be Annabeth's POV in Elysium….it gets better and better….**


	2. Chapter 2

So what did you think? Review and tell me please….O and by the way the next chapter will be Annabeth's POV in Elysium….it gets better and better….

Okay so am back thanks for the reviews, today I've brought you a new chapter of my fanfics, hope you like it..

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson ok?

Chapter 2: Elysium

ANNABETH

The pain. You kind of feel like killing yourself but you can't, you're already dead. I feel like I've been betrayed. My own mother made my life a living hell, cursing the love of my life to never age and watch till the day I would finally die. Now I know why Luke had chosen to try and destroy the Gods. Because he felt betrayed too. He thought the Gods were arrogant and selfish. I agree with him, but not every God is bad, some are, some are not. The one that had betrayed me was the one and only the goddess of wisdom Athena, my own mother.

From the day I died, and was sent too Elysium, I thought all the pain was going to wash away. Part of it was true, I was back to being a 20 year old women once again, I wasn't old at all and never seemed to age. Soon I met my old friends, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Grover Reyna and even my old friends that died during the first war. I thought maybe being died, I would finally be at peace, but I was wrong.

I usually use to spend my time with friends, talking about the good old days. But then there was something that always bothers me, since all most of my friends had already been married in the mortal world, sometimes they would just leave me alone and go spend time with each other. **(As in husband and wife…or Girlfriend and Boyfriend)** That always reminds me of poor Percy, he gave everything just to be with me, but it was my fault he was cursed, I'm the reason he is stuck in the land of the living with no one to love. Poor Percy. I would do anything to be with him again, anything.

_Days Later_

I got tired of Elysium, I mean it. it's just painful being here seeing all my friends with the people they love, except for you. That only made me want to be with Percy, so I decided I would try and find my way out of Elysium. I know it's crazy but that's the plan.

So I spent days walking to nowhere, I didn't get tired though, you can never get tired here In Elysium. I walked for days and days. Until one day I came across I tall wall. It was so tall. I tried looking up to find were it stops, but I couldn't. I t seemed to just keep going and going, I walked closer and closer to it until I was close enough to touch it. I held up my hand and moved it to the wall. I was only inches from touching it until I heard a deep voice from behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" It said. I slowly turned around to meet the source of the voice. Standing there was a person who was wearing a black cloak, which covered him all the way to his face and looked to be about 7 foot 3.

I swallowed and slowly brought myself to speak. "Wh-Wh-Who are y-y-you" I asked stammering. The person in the hooded cloak moved closer.

"I am Thanatos the god of death" he said with his deep voice. "What is it that you seek here in the boundaries of Elysium" he asked

"I don't seek anything, I simple am looking for a way back to the land of the living" I replied more bravely. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Why do you wish to do so, you are in Elysium?" He asked confused.

"You see, even though I have my friends here, I am still missing one person in particular, he was the love of my life, Perseus Jackson." I replied. I could feel my tears slowly forming in my eyes.

"Ah" he said he nodded. "I heard he was cursed by the goddess of wisdom, to watch all his loved ones die isn't it?" He asked

"Yes, he was, he was a hero he didn't deserve that kind of punishment" I replied.

"I agree, he did help free me when Gaea had chained me. He was a hero indeed. I myself don't think he deserves such pain. So that's why you wish to go to the land of the living to be with him again?" He asked

"Yes, I do wish to do that to go and be with him again." I said slowly facing the ground. Having flashbacks of the good moments of Percy and I. Tears were slowly dripping down my face. Why did all this have to happen? I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"Listen demigod, you surely must now if you go back to the land of the living, you won't be immortal as you are here. Yes you will get to be with him, but soon you will age and die. Then you will back to where you had started." He said. I knew he was right, if I go back to Percy, I would simply age and die again. Still that doesn't stop me from going. Maybe, just maybe if I make it back to Percy, I might get a chance to be immortal just like him, and we might live forever together.

"I don't care if I age again" I sad sobbing, "But at least I will get a chance to be with him again, and maybe I might get a chance to be immortal" I said, turning away and walking towards the tall wall. I was about to touch it again until the same voice stopped me again.

"Listen, touching that wall won't take you back to the land of the living. It will only take you to the Fields of Asphodel, then after that comes Tartarus. " He said.

I slowly moved away from the wall. If this wall didn't lead me to Percy then what did? Then it hit me. Thanatos was the God of death, maybe he has the power to bring me back to the land of the living. And by the way he was known not only to be the god of the death but the god of _peaceful _ death. He was also known had brought someone back to life. So maybe just maybe he might be compassionate enough to let me live again.

Slowly I turned to face he him again. "Maybe you might get me back to the land of the living" I said with a desperate voice.

"Am afraid that is beyond my power, only lord hades has the power to summon the dead" he replied.

But that can't be I know he had once brought someone from the dead, I had read about it somewhere.

"You're lying, you were known to bring someone from the dead" I replied angrily.

He sighed "Your right I do have the power to summon the dead, but lord hades must approve of it first." He said

"There must be another way" I said starting to cry hard. "I now there is, please just let me see Percy again, can you even imagine how horrible his life must be. He can't die, he can't love anyone, because he knows one day the person will come to die leaving him alone. Please let me go, there must be a way for me to get back to Percy." I begged

He sighed again. "There is one other, but it might only make things difficult. I've only done it once to a demigod. Gaea made me do it. The demigod was named Sammy Valdez or Leo Valdez. He had died for over 60 years, then Gaea made me get him back to the land of the living in a different way." He said

"What way?" I asked curiously

"Instead of simply putting him back to the earth, I made him reborn" He explained

"I don't understand what you mean by reborn." I sad clueless. He sighed again.

"I mean he was born on earth again, he had no idea who he was, he never knew that he lived 60 years before." He replied. Now it was all making sense, Leo lived years before even I was born, but then he was reborn, because Gaea had plans for him. That's why Hazel knew him, because she was also lived years before the war, but that meant Hazel was revived not reborn, cause if she was reborn, then she too would remember her past. **( A/N…In the past Leo was called Sammy Valdez**

"There is something I don't understand" I said. " How comes, Hazel Levesque the daughter of lord Hades came from the dead, without being reborn which means you revived her, does that mean Hades just let you revive her?" I asked curiously

"I didn't revive her, she was one of the souls that escaped when I was chained" He said. "But when I was freed by Perseus, she was supposed to come back to the dead, since she was one of the escaped souls, but Lord Hades pitied her because she is his daughter, so he let her stay alive." He said. "Now that son of Hephaestus Leo was different. He was reborn, that's why he couldn't remember anything from the past. He was reborn in a different family but he was still a demigod. Even in the past he was a demigod, but was not yet claimed by his godly parent. Then he was reborn and then was claimed." He explained

"It all making sense, but then how did Leo actually figure out that he was Sammy from the past?" I asked

"That's because he drunk gorgons blood. It has the ability to heal your memory even if you were reborn. It will make you remember everything" He replied. Those were sunk in my head

"So your saying If I'm reborn I will have no clue of the Annabeth I am right now? But if I drink gorgon's blood I will remember everything?" I asked desperately

"Yes that is correct" The god of death replied

"Isn't there any other chance of me just getting revived not reborn" I asked desperately

"No, Lord Hades will know, and might throw me to Tarturus. Even if I reborn you he will still know but I don't think that will bother him as much, he will only ask me why" He replied

"So if being reborn is the only way to Percy" I sighed "Am not going to waste it" I said

Thanatos sighed "You should know I'm only helping you because your friend once helped me, but also keep in mind that you might have a different god parent. It may be Athena again or it may be someone else." He said

I definitely don't want it to be Athena, she betrayed me, I want to have a different god parent. I sighed then looked up at the God of Death.

"Take me back to see Percy" I said firmly

"Very well, if that is what you wish for" He moved a little back. Then he started concentrated on something. I knew this was it, I was finally going to see Percy, all I needed is gorgons blood, then I would remember everything right? Oh wait if Thanatos said I wouldn't even know anything that means I wouldn't what gorgon's blood is. But if I find Percy I know he will figure out something.

I looked up at Thanatos, he nodded at me, and then waved his hand and everything went black….

**That's it for this chapter hope you like it review and tell me.**

**Annabeth is going back to live with Percy but she doesn't know him, can Percy manage to make her fall for her and figure out a way to bring her memories back? Find out in the next chapters…..**


End file.
